Gym Class
by AlpacaCrazy
Summary: Marinette is used to being the klutz of her class. She is the WORST at sports. Mr Greffor, their gym teacher has assigned a special lesson for the class. It is pretty much impossible. Can her Ladybug personal shine through clumsy Marinette? Join her as she powers through Gym Class and proves her classmates wrong. Reveal fanfic, Obstacle Course, One-Shot


**Gym Class**

 **Marinette's POV.**

Marinette huffed. She HATED gym class. She was a klutz at sports. Well, besides gymnastics and dancing. But NOBODY knew that. Ladybug felt like it was bursting out of her whenever she flipped or got lost in the music. Unfortunately, they have never done gymnastics or dancing since she got a new alter-ego.

"Hey, girl," Marinette's best friend Alya greeted, "Ready for gym class?" Alya put on a teasing grin.

Marinette moaned, "Alya, you know I hate gym! I just can't….. er- can't-"

"Do any sport without landing flat on your back," Alya finished. Alya rolled her eyes, "Apparently," she drawled, "We are doing something special in today's class. Nobody knows," Alya continued, "Kim has been bursting with excitement, pestering Mr Greffor, to know what we're doing…. And do you know what Mr Greffor said?" Alya asked. Marinette shook her head, eyes wide trying to learn as much information. Alya alleged, " Mr Greffor patted Kim on the back and stated," Alya lowered her voice deeper, "'Prepare to die this afternoon son', and walked away!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette groaned. 'Die?' Great! She was toast. Alya opened her mouth again to speak, but Marinette cut her off, "More? Great! What do the gods want from me?" Marinette dramatically closed her eyes, with her hands clenching her chest.

Alya giggled, "Don't be so dramatic Mari." Marinette opened one eye and looked at Alya, prodding her to continue, "Well, according to our timetables… Our performance today affects 75% of our grade."

Marinette moaned again. Now, she was dead!

 **Alya's POV.**

The bell rang, and Alya waltzed to the Gym, Marinette trudging behind her.

Mr Greffor was at the door waiting for them, with a smirk on his face. He blew his whistle. "Alright soldiers!" He smirked, "Today…. (cue dramatic pause), we are going to do an obstacle course." Marinette immediately perked up. This she could do! She dodged, ran and jumped all night as Ladybug!

Everyone groaned, except Adrien and Marinette. They were beaming with a look of anticipation in the eyes. Alya turned to Marinette with a look of bewilderment, "Uhh, Marinette?" Marinette turned to her, "One minute you were groaning and now you're happy? Did you hear him?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded. "Then why aren't you groaning? If you can't do sport you can't do an OBSTACLE COURSE!" Marinette just shrugged innocently and smirked.

Mr Greffor blew the whistle again. "SOLDIERS!" He bellowed, "That was NOT an excuse to talk. This is a professional obstacle course made by army forces." He yelled. Everyone turned to each other with frightened expressions. "The quickest time was made by the best officer in the army division. His time was 14 minutes and 58 seconds." He smirked, "anyone who can beat that, which I assure you is impossible, will get an A+ for your entire grade this year." Everyone gasped. Mr Greffor was the strictest teacher and NO ONE. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE got an A+ as a final.

"Of course, as I said it is impossible. Anyone finished with a time of 30min will get an A. Under 40min a B, and 50min a C for THIS ASSESSMENT ONLY. I have taken the liberty of speaking with your teachers next period, and they have given permission to use their lesson." Everyone groaned 3 hours of Gym? "Enter," Mr Greffor said with a smirk.

He opened the door, and the first people to take a glance gasped. He couldn't be serious? They were ropes to climb to the top, gymnastic beams to flip over, big balls to dodge, walls to climb to the top, jumps, parkour, you know it. Everybody was really scared now. Alya turned to Marinette. Her face was neutral and passive as if she saw nothing. Alya was seriously bewildered. This was Marinette? She was probably just preparing herself for failure in front of Adrien. She turned to him. Did he look the same as Marinette? Now she was really confused.

 **Marinette's POV.**

Marinette was VERY excited. She couldn't wait to show her class that she was not all a klutz.

Mr Greffor spoke again. "Oh, I forgot some things. If you don't even COMPLETE the course, which I guarantee will happen in the first couple of minutes, you fail!" Everyone gasped. He was being unreasonable. It was important for the average civilian. Obviously, Marinette was thinking above these lines, considering she was city's one of the two superheroes.

Kim raised his hand. "Yes Kim?" Mr Greffor sneered.

"Um what was your time sir?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"45 minutes and 14 seconds," he replied. The class gasped. If their teacher couldn't even make the B standard how where they supposed to complete it?

Kim grinned. "Well," he said, "I'm sure I can put your score to shame." Everyone gulped. He did NOT just insult Mr Greffor's sport abilities.

Mr Greffor just smirked, "Well I'm sure you can show everyone then," he sneered, "You can go first."

Kim gulped and slowly walked to the starting line. Mr Greffor blew the whistle, and everyone went to the bleachers as Kim shot off.

 **TIME SKIP**

Kim looked exhausted. He didn't even make it past the 8th obstacle! Everyone looked SO anxious now. Wasn't Kim supposed to be the top athlete in their class?

"Well, well, well," Mr Greffor mocked, "Looks like you didn't beat me, FAIL!" He yelled.

Marinette looked at Kim. She felt so sorry for him. He looked heartbroken. He had probably never failed Gym before.

"Alright," Mr Greffor's voice took her out of her empathy, "Who want's to go next?" He asked with a smirk.

 **Adrien's POV.**

"I will," a soft quiet voice broke the tension. Everyone turned to the voice of question. Jaws dropped, people screamed and some gasped. Alya looked the worst, her eyes bugged out of her head, jaw to the ground and completely white. Everyone knew that this was her doom. Nobody expected Marinette to volunteer.

Adrien felt immense pity. She probably just wanted to get it over with and end her misery.

"Ha!" A voice mocked. Everyone turned to Chloe's voice, "Looks like little Miss Maritrash is gonna fail!" She laughed. Everyone else had gone pale as well. Everyone knew that Marinette was the worst at Gym. She practically failed every sport.

But something wasn't right, while everyone seemed to be on the verge of fainting, Marinette smirked. She ACTUALLY SMIRKED! Everyone was confused.

Mr Greffor laughed. "Well, Marinette.." he said. Marinette turned to him. "Ready to meet your fail?" he asked.

Marinette scoffed. "Of course sir," she said sweetly, "I am ready to TOTALLY fail," she said sarcastically.

Everyone gasped again. Marinette. Marinette the quiet, and shy girl who hardly ever spoke in class, who never mocked a teacher, and who never talked spoke sarcastically just taunted Mr Greffor! The strictest teacher in the school! She had gone crazy.

Mr Greffor turned red in anger. "Go to your position SOLDIER!" he screamed.

Marinette just curtsied and strutted to the starting line. She turned to face them. Everyone expected her to suddenly come to her senses and look scared. But NO! She looked at them with fierce determination in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

The whistle sounded and everyone held their breaths.

Marinette shot off like a bullet.

 _Since when could Marinette run so fast?_

She dodged the first obstacle….. _that looks familiar…._ She jumped high in the air… _that was a sick jump….._ She landed with ease….. _that's nearly impossible…_ She backflipped over obstacles and triple front flipped over beams….

Everyone gasped, and Adrien turned to them, it seems that nobody knew that Marinette was a gymnast. Adrien then looked at Mr Greffor. He was ghostly pale. It appeared that this was not normal.

Marinette was shooting through the obstacle course with high speed, she had passed Kim's record miles away. She ran up the wall like it was nothing. She got the ropes and climbed at immense speed. As she did so, everyone was staring in awe. Nobody knew she had such muscles, or was the fast, or could not be clumsy.

Something was off to Adrien though. It was like he had seen those movements before. HE paid close attention. Marinette was nearly at the end! It was impossible. She was at the last obstacle now…. She did a series of flips over the gap. Everyone was confused. What was that combination? All except Adrien. He had seen that combination! It was Ladybug's! She showed it to him a couple of weeks ago. He tried….and failed immensely. She was her. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette was his love.

Marinette gracefully landed with a smile. She turned to their shocked faces. She smirked again and curtsied. She had barely broken a sweat. "What's my time Mr Greffor?" She asked innocently.

Adrien watched as Mr Greffor gulped, slowly turned his head to the stopwatch, and dropped his jaw to the ground. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"What's the matter, sir," she asked, "Cat got your tongue?" She teased. Adrien laughed, he used that line as Cat Noir all the time!

"Y-your time i-is," he stuttered, "8 Minutes and 36 seconds."

Everyone gasped. Marinette had done the impossible. Marinette, shy, clumsy, klutz, sucker at sports, had beaten an army official. She smirked again and bowed.

Adrien knew what to do. He pushed his way through the crowd and stood before her, she still had the fire burning in her eyes, which was quite unusual for Adrien to see. He bowed never taking his eyes off her. She blushed slightly. He took her hand and kissed it. Now her face was on fire. He tilted his head to her ear and whispered, "M'Lady."

 **Marinette's POV.**

Her eyes widened. The whole class had their eyes on them now.

She made a series of unintelligent noises, "Er- I- Gah! You- What?" Was all she said before the world went black and fainted.


End file.
